


Everything Is Alright

by lovec0re



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a drawing, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i tried okay, this is my first fic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovec0re/pseuds/lovec0re
Summary: Virgil is bothered by something and wants some comfort from Logan.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Sanders - Relationship, Virgil Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Everything Is Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website :) Please tell me if i made a mistake somewhere, English is not my first language! 
> 
> this is inspired by [this](https://studiocuby.tumblr.com/post/613121921022918656) artwork!
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It was evening and Logan was lying in his bed, reading a book about astrology. His room was dark except for the light next to his bed on the lowest setting.  
He was reading a book he always wanted to read. He made a promise with himself to read 10 pages of the book every night.  
He was wearing his unicorn onesie. His normal clothes neatly folded in the corner of his room.

Logan looked up from his book when he saw some light come into his room when the door opened. The crooked figure of Virgil creeped through the door. He was wearing his skeleton onesie. He remembered Virgil got it because Gerard Way has it. 

‘Hi…’ Virgil said softly, slowly walking toward Logan’s bed.

‘You know, you should really stop hunching over, it’s not good for your spine.’

‘Well, I’m not feeling very good. So I honestly don't care.’ Virgil said, sitting down at the end of Logan’s bed.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Logan asked, gesturing that he can sit down next to him.  
Virgil shook his head, but sat down next to him anyway. Logan put his book on his lap, top side up. ‘It’s good to talk about your feelings Virge. You do know that, right?’

‘Yeah, yeah… I just…. I kinda just want to be distracted from them right now.’

“I understand. May I talk about the book I’m reading to distract you?’ Logan asked.  
Virgil let out a soft sigh, which Logan took as a yes. Logan pushed his glasses up his nose and started to talk.

While Logan was talking, Virgil put his head on the logical man’s shoulder. Logan was glad that the room was dark, because his face became bright red.  
Logan stopped talking for a second to listen to the smaller man’s breathing.  
‘Good night.’ Logan whispered to Virgil before pressing a kiss on his forehead. Virgil shifted in his sleep and threw his arms around Logan’s waist. Logan let out a little squeal because the suprise of the action.

Logan still had to read 9 pages of his book. He tried to focus on his book, but he just couldn’t stop staring at Virgil’s sleeping body.  
He looked at peace. Logan rarely saw him so calm.

Logan gave up on reading and put his book on his nightstand with the book ribbon on the right page. He put his glasses next to it, at the same play as always. He’ll catch up on the pages Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is Pattonsides.
> 
> Have a good day <3


End file.
